Maneater
by AnaVelaRpo
Summary: Ashley has been a Maneater all her life, and nothing can change that. Not even the fact that her targets: Shane, Nate and Jason are brothers.
1. Welcome to the 'best years'

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. I cannot relate to anything that happened here and I do not realte or know the Jonas Brothers. **_

_**English is NOT my main lenguage. I apologize for the mistakes  
**_

_"Everybody look at me, me_

_I walk in the door you start screaming_

_Come on everybody whatcha here for?_

_Move your body around like a nympho_

_Everybody get your necks to crack around_

_All you crazy people come on jump around_

_I want to see you all on your knees, knees_

_You either want to be with me, or be me!"_

Her mom…not that good influence. And her dad. Well, she never knew him. Why? Her mom didn't know which one was her father, so she decided to raised her by her own. At only fifteen years old, and even with a child in her arms, she didn't stop fucking around. Her mom couldn't stand her, so as soon as she turned 13, she sent her to a different school, but her life wasn't as good as she thought so she decided to move to another school, and her mom didn't complain about her decision.

_"Maneater, make you work hard_

_Make you spend hard_

_Make you want all of her love_

_She's a maneater_

_make you buy cars_

_make you cut cards_

_make you fall real hard in love_

_She's a Maneater, make you work hard_

_Make you spend hard_

_Make you want all of her love_

_She's a maneater_

_make you buy cars_

_make you cut cards_

_Wish you never ever met her at all!"_

She was called the maneater in her old school. She crossed the line. Screwed with every guy she knew. She knew all the games, the plays, the moves. She knew when a guy liked her even when he didn't make anything.

_"And when she walks, she walks with passion_

_when she talks, she talks like she can handle it_

_when she asks for something, boy, she means it_

_even if you never ever seen it_

_everybody get your necks to crack around_

_all you crazy people come on jump around_

_you doing anything to keep her by your side_

_because she said she love you, love you long time!"_

Her first year she decided to pass it like a normal girl. She wanted to get to know her new territory first, to know every single guy, but at the same time, trying so that not one of the boys knew each other, so her that plans wouldn't be ruined.

Then, she looked at him. She decided that it was time for the game to begin. Oh yeah. Her first victim was just 2 feet away from her.

**Chapter 1:**

"Come on Nate…It's your first day on campus. You should be happy! Nate, you love to sing, you love to make and listen to music as well. And Shane, I know you love to play sports and do all that crazy stuff, they have that here too. This is a Fine Arts school not a regular academic school." Denise Jonas said as she drive Nate to his new school.

"Yeah Ate! You should be happy! You're going to be the class freak, people is going to make fun of you, nobody's going to date you…I mean, nothing bad is going to happen" Said Shane with a smile

"I'm just nervous." He said smiling. "And anyways Shane! What about you?"

"Oh remember I said people is going to make fun of you?" Shane asked

"Yeah…"

"Well I'm going to be one of those guys" He said smiling to his brother

"JShane…" Denise said with a severe tone

"Don't worry mom" Said Nate. "He's not that funny. And anyways, you should be happy too. You wont have to worry about Dj Danga breaking all your stuff…" Nate said returning the smile to his brother

"Why me? I'm the one that's going to stay here with Frankie. I mean, you guys are in High School, Jason's never home, and then there's a lonely me," Said Denise

"Aww Mom. I'll come visit to you. And I'm sure Shane's going to come with me"

"Yeah mom. I will. And I will bring all my good grades with me" Shane added

"Sure you will." Said Denise with a sarcastic tone.

They arrived to campus. Denise said Goodbye to her sons and left.

"Hey little bro, I'm going to meet this guy Brad. The one that's going to give me the Mc Donald's work remember?" Asked Shane

"Sure." He said. "I'm going to find my room. Any clue where the "Boy's Building is?"

"Yeah! Look, its the one of the left" He said pointing to Nate's back. "Later bro" Shane turned and whispered "Sucker"

"What?" Nate said

"I said good luck. Bye"

Nate, confused, nervous and excited started walking in the direction to the building. When he got to the building he noticed that everyone there was girls.

"Tell me if I'm wrong, but I think you're looking for the "Boy's building" He turned around to face the girl with the sexy voice. And she was even more beautiful than he expected.

She had pin straight black hair that flowed down the the middle of her back. She had a very nice body full of curves and muscle, probably from dancing. Her eyes were dark chocolate. She also had a killer smile that flashed everywhere.

"Oh no. I'm looking for "The hot people building" and looking at you, I think I found it" He replied with a smirk

"Why you're looking for it? You're the pizza guy or what?" She said smiling and crossing her arms so he could be disappointed with his "pick-up line"

"Ok. You win." He said as his smile widened.

"You think?" She said raising an eyebrow. Everything went silent.

"So you're going to tell me where the "Boy's building" is or what?" He said breaking it.

"Maybe…"

"Maybe? Huh!"

"Well…I'd tell you, if you asked me to go to dinner with you" She said.

"Fair enough" He said with a mischievous look "So…You want to go to dinner with me?" He asked her.

"No. Thanks…" She said turning around and leaving a jaw-dropped Nate. "Oh and by the way…Boy's building is the one in the back" She said without turning

As she walked away from him, Nate finally reacted and yelled: "By the way, I'm Nate! Nate Jonas!"

"And why do you think I care?" She said as she turned her face, she smiled and winked.

Nate smiled and sighed. _"**Nate Jonas….Welcome to your best years**"_ He said to himself.

He stood there watching how she walked away without looking back. Her walk could make anyone turned on to watch her. Her hair and body moved like she was screaming at everyone to look at her. She was perfect. Her black hair, her dark chocolate eyes, perfect smile was everything Nick could think about in that moment. Then she felt like he had to know her, her life, her name, her story. This mysterious girl was unlike any girl he had ever met. Then, Nate realized how dumb he looked. He looked around to look if anyone was looking at him. But for his luck, nobody was. He turned around and started walking with a stupid smile in his face to his building.

As he got to the building he started looking for his room.

_"101….102….103…104…105!"_ He took his key and opened the door. Someone was there.

"Oh Man…" Said the boy. "And I thought I was going to have the room for myself. Well, I call this bed" He said pointing the big bed.

"Sure…" Said Nate embarrassed.

"I'm Drake" Said the boy shaking Nate's hand "Drake King"

"Hey. I'm Nate Jonas"

"Nice too meet you bro." Said Drake lying down on his bed. He put his arms on the back of his head " So why are you here?"

"I sing and play some instruments…You?"

"I won a scholarship. For playing soccer" He said smiling

"Cool" Said Nate


	2. Ashley 2 Boys 0

Autors note: You should read the chapters with the song, so you can realte it with teh fic. Is good when you do that. =]

_"She'll only come out at night_

_The lean and hungry type_

_Nothing is new, I've seen her here before_

_Watching and waiting"_

It was almost 10 'o clock, so she and her friends went to eat. They decide to eat on campus this time, and then go the 21+ club. Yeah. Her friends and her, only 15-16 years old, but they looked so much older. They were the most popular girls in school, even when they weren't even close to be Seniors; they were all the guys' fantasy. First Hannah, her best friend. She was black short haired as well, she had freckles, plenty of them, but that make her look even more pretty, she wasn't that girly, actually she had a "rock star" image. She played the drums, electric guitar, and had an amazing voice. Then it was Natalie. She had a brown beautiful skin, her hazel eyes made any guy melt. She was tall and skinny and she knew everybody's secrets and gossips. She was also an artistic person. Finally there was Allison. She was beautiful and a great dancer. She had a lot of muscles and a very curvy body that captured every guy's attention from the first moment they saw her.

Allison and Ashley were always fighting. Allison was the queen bee until Ashley came. Now she was the one who got all the guys, the looks, the moves. But Allison wasn't going to let that happen.

"So…Uhmm…" Ashley started as they walk into Mc Donald's. "I met this cute guy today." She said smiling to her friends.

"Wow Ashley. You've only been on campus for 10 hours, and you already met someone?" Said Allison, as they got to the cashier.

"What can I said? I'm good at it." She said smiling. Then without looking the guy. She said, "I want 3 Caesar salads and 3 orange juices."

"Only if you ask for it." Said the guy behind the cashier. This time Ashley found him rude, so she turned to face the guy. For her surprise, it was a very cute guy. He had straight, black hair, brown eyes and this V-Shirt that made his muscles look even more perfect. She looked at him up and down.

"Excuse me?" She said rising and eyebrow.

"You don't need to apologize" He said smiling at her "You just have to say 'Please'. Well that…or you can give me your number"

"HA! Oh honey, you're cute and everything, but I don't date Mc Donald's employees" She said taking her money out of her purse "Now…Give me 3 Caesar salads and 2 orange juices…please"

"Oh. I'm not an employee. Well…I am. But I also study here." He said

"Oh really?" She said without caring. "Well…You're lying, I would have definitely remember your face."

"Well that's because I'm the new guy" He said with a flirty smirk on his face.

"Shane!!!! Get back to work!" Said a male voice from behind "It's your first day, you don't want to get fir….Oh well hello there" He said when he saw Ashley. She giggled.

"Hey Braddie…"Said Ashley with a flirty voice. "So you should fire him or something. He said he wouldn't give my food if I didn't give him my number" Ashley said with a mischievous smile. Shane immediately looked nervous.

"Well…I can't fire him. And I can't blame him neither" He said as he checked out Ashley.

_"She's sitting with you but her eyes are on the door_

_So many have paid to see_

_What you think you're getting for free_

_The woman is wild, a she-cat tamed by the purr of a jaguar_

_Moneys the matter_

_If you're in it for love you ain't gonna get too far"_

Then Allison cleared her throat. They all turned around to see her, and realized that there were angry people behind them waiting to order their food.

"Sorry" Said Shane. "Here you go" He said as he gave her the food. She winked at him, took a pen, took a napkin, and wrote her number on it. Then she tore the napkin and gave the little pieces to him.

"Uhmmm thanks?" He said

"Well…if you really want to call me. You're going have to play it good" She said as she took her food and then left him with the same stupid smile that Nate had before.

_"2nd victim" She thought. "Ashley – 2. Boys – 0"_

Shane stood there watching her as she left with her friends.

"Seriously Shane, get back to work." Said his boss

"Hey Brad?" Said Shane without taking his eyes off her

"Yeah?" Brad replied

"Who is-Who-How do you know her?" He barely said still looking at her

"Everyone knows her" Said Brad. "She's Ashley Baker, she sings and dance. But she'd never date anyone. I wouldn't be very surprised if she rejects you too" He said. The anger was obvious in his tone. Maybe he asked her out before, and like the other trizillion guys who asked her, she said no.

_"Oh here she comes_

_Watch out boy shell chew you up_

_Oh here she comes_

_She's a maneater_

_Oh here she comes_

_Watch out boy shell chew you up_

_Oh here she comes_

_She's a maneater"_

"Well…she didn't know me before" Shane said with his self-confidence.

"HA! Keep dreaming Jonas. Now go back to work" As he said this, the girls were out of sight. Shane was hypnotized by her, so he took his phone out and started putting the "puzzle pieces" of the napkin together.

"Shane" Repeated Brad "If you don't get back to work I'll fire you. And you have only been working for two hours"

"Come on Brad. Give me a break" Said Shane still trying to get the pieces were they belong

"Ugh. Whatever" Said Brad giving up.

_"I wouldn't if I were you_

_I know what she can do_

_She's deadly man, and she could really rip your world apart_

_Mind over matter_

_The beauty is there but a beast is in the heart"_

Finally a cell phone number formed in the napkin. Shane's smile got wider as his eyes got brighter. He dialed the number and called her.

"Hello?" Answered her beautiful sexy voice.

"Uhm Ash-A-Ashley? It's Shane. The Mc Donalds guy?" Stuttered Joe

"Ohhh my god" She said laughing "I can't believe you actually did it." She looked at her clock "And in half hour. Wow new record boy"

"Well I'm good at everything" He said smiling

"Yeah…right" She said laughing

"So what are you doing tonight?" He asked

"Why?" She said with a grin

"Well…I'm out of work in 15 minutes, and I was wondering if you wanted to do something"

"Well..Zack"

"It's Shane..."

"Like I care" She said. "I kinda have plans for tonight. Maybe other day. You already have my number" She said and with that she hung up.

_"Oh here she comes_

_Watch out boy shell chew you up_

_Oh here she comes_

_She's a maneater"_


	3. Not too Lucky Ashley

"He's cute" Said Hannah giving her a wink

"I guess…" Said Ashley realizing the other two girls were focused on their convo.

Immediately Hannah knew what she was doing, so she nodded and changed the subject.

When they got to the car, Hannah took a box with some clothes and wigs.

"I call the blonde" Said Natalie

"I call the red hair" Said Ashley

"I will be the sexy Mikaela" Said Allison with this funny Russian accent as she took another blonde wig.

"Ugh…No the French girl again" Said Hannah complaining. The other girls laughed at her. It seemed the French girl was the worst girl.

They put the wigs, change their clothes and went to the club.

These girls knew what to do. They took out their fake ID's and flirted a little with the door guy. Finally without problems, they were in.

"Oh my god girls look at this place" Said Natalie

"Come on "Holly" act normal" Said Allison giving her a severe look

"I see fresh meet" Said Hannah pointing with her look to 8 guys who were on the other side of the club.

"Act one: Mikaela meet Pedro" Said as she smiled and winked to the guy in who seemed to be Latin.

"You guys go; I'm going to have a drink" Said Ashley

As they went to the group of guys, she went to the bar. She asked for a shot and turned to see the girls chatting with the guys. Suddenly one of the guys got up and went to the bar, without looking at her, he asked for a round. She turned to check him out. Perfect tan, great body, straight hair, and green eyes. She had never seen anyone that beautiful in her life. He noticed she was staring at him and said

"May I help you?"

"It depends…." She replied

"On what?" He said as he turned his body to face her putting his arm leaning on the bar.

"Well…Can I have your name?" She said "I'm not allowed to talk to strangers"

He laughed and said

"Jason."

"Jason? Cute name. It matched with your face" She said as she winked. Then the bartender gave her the shot. She looked at him up and down and then went straight to meet Natalie who was dancing.

"5…4…3…2…1" She thought he was going to react and make any move. But when she got to one, nothing happened. She turned to see what had happened and then she realized he wasn't looking at her. He wasn't even there. He was already with his friends. Talking to them. It was the first time one of her tricks failed. And she wasn't going to allow this happened. So she decided to make another move. She approached the table and started dancing next to them. She used her best moves, and every single guy of the table turned around to see her, everyone but him. When she knew this, she looked for the second hottest guy of the table. She started dancing with him. Nothing. She tried everything. But nothing. This time it wasn't a game. This guy was her goal, her dare. She went to the bar and whispered something to a waitress. Then the waitress went to the table and gave him a drink. He looked confused until she pointed Ashley. He laughed, he stood up and walked to the place she was. He leaned to her until he got to her ear. He put the drink on the bar, and placed his hands on it, which means Jason's arms were around her. She felt dizzy. She started feeling sparks. Something that had never happened to her. She started hyperventilating. Then he leaned even more and whispered on her ear

"I'm not allowed to talk to stranger. And sorry to disappoint, but I don't drink." Then he left.

She stood there with a stupid smile. This made her remember something. Nate's and Shane's dumb, dizzy, faces passed on her mind. She laughed at herself and whispered.

"Ashley – 2. Guys – 1"

"What?" Said the bartender.

"I said 2 more shots"

"Actually pretty, I'd said you lost him" The bartender said smiling

"First the game has only begun. Second, the 2 shots are for me…And make them double"

It was 3am now and Jason was driving back to home. Then he saw someone walking on the street. It was a girl. She had some kind of hair on her hand and she was dancing and singing.

Jason was too kind to leave her there on her own. Then he recognized the red shirt and the black mini skirt. It was the girl from the club. He stopped and pulled his window down.

"Next thing you know she's trying to get low low low low" The girl was singing as she started dancing.

"I think the club is the other way" She jumped and fell.

He quickly got out of the car and helped her.

"Are you OK?" He said putting his arms on her.

"Hellooo Jaaaaasooonn" She sung

"You're drunk" He exclaimed as he noticed her breath

"Pffft. Nooo" She said then she laughed.

"Where are your friends?"

"Allison and Natalie went back to the campus with the car." She said as she tried to stand up failing again.

"Be careful." He said. This time he took her body on her arms and carried her. "And you're other friend? The French girl?" He asked

"Hahahaha! You suckers" She said in a loud tone "She's not French! And I'm not red haired!!!" She said showing her wig

"Oh." Said Jason "Ok? But where's she?" He asked again

"Ok…Let's say that if there were Oscars for the Best Sex Video…She and your friend, the blonde, would win" Then she laughed again so hard.

"Oh my god" He whispered as he put her on the passenger seat. "Ok. So you live on campus right?"

She nodded

"Ok which building?" He asked

"And I thought you weren't easy" She said laughing…again

"I mean…I'm going to take you to your room. Nothing else"

"Ohhh….Comee on….It'd be fun" She said as she took his shirt and started running her fingers through his chest.

"I betcha." He said "Now tell me…which building"

"Threeee" She said as she showed him four fingers. Then she looked at her hand and laughed of her stupidness. "Sorry…" She said now putting one finger down

He giggled and shook his head. He closed the door and went to the driver's seat "Ok let's drive you to…Wait." He said turning his face to her "Buliding three is for students. And you're not a tutor"

"Oooops" She said before cracking up.

"Fuck" He said "How old are you" He said yelling

"Sixteeeeeen" She said smiling

" Ughh…And how you get-Ugh. It doesn't matter. Let's just drive you home" But when he finished saying that he turned to face her and she was already asleep. "Damn" He said angrier. He looked at her. Then he noticed the real Ashley. He looked at her beautiful hair, her body. She seemed so fragile when she was asleep. He smiled and shook his head again. When they got to the building he took her purse and look for her key. For his luck her key had the room number on it. "215". Once again, he carried her on his arms to the room. He opened the door and noticed Hannah was already there. She was on a bed asleep. Her shirt unbuttoned. And her head in the opposite direction of the bed header. He laughed and put Ashley on the opposite bed. He took one of the sheets that were on the chair next to the bed, and covered her with it. Then he did the same with Hannah. He shook his head, sighed, smiled and left.


	4. Play Girl

_"Rah rah pom pom play girl_

_Pom pom play girl_

_You see her in a short skirt down on the grass_

_She's wondering if the teams gonna run kick or pass_

_Since she doesn't really know why she's waving her hands_

_She's a-thinking bout the boy sitting up in the stands"_

"Holy shit" These words made Ashley woke up

"What-Oh Fuck" Said Ashley as she put her hand on her head "What happened yesterday? How did I get here?"

"Ashley!!!" Said Hannah pointing at her night clothes "You don't really remember? Oh gosh! I don't know how you got here. But I do…It was the best night ever!!! And this guy…oh fuck…I didn't even ask his name. Whatever…he's great in bed and…"

"HANNAH! SHUT THE FUCK UP! DON'T YOU SEE THAT I DON'T HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY?" Ashley yelled. Then realized that the idea of yelling…wasn't that smart. "Ughhh…Fuck this"

"Ok ok Ash…." Said Hannah as she sat on Ashley's bed. "Let's review….What did you do after we got in the club?"

"Shot, met this guy Jason, tried to flirt with him, but failed…" She said angry and sad " Then I asked for like…7 or 8 more shots…then you said to me that you were going to fuck blondie, then Natalie and Allison left me there, then I don't remember anything else-Oh wait! I just remembered being in Jason's car and…Oh fuck!!!" She said. "Hannah!!! I remember everything now! Oh my gosh! This is soo embarrassing!!!"

"What happened??" Hannah said almost cracking up

"I told him my real age, I fell asleep in his car, which makes me wonder how he found out my room number…"

"Oh my gosh Ashley" Said Hannah laughing "At least you'll never going to see him again…"

"Yes….At least" Said Ashley with a sigh. Even if she made a fool of herself, she wanted to see him again. To get to know him. All that morning she wondered why he didn't flirt with her like every guy…"Man I need to know who Kevin is. He's driving me crazy"

When it was lunch time, Ashley and Hannah met with Natalie and Allison.

"Oh my gosh you guys, look at THAT" Said a super excited Natalie

" Whaaat?" Said Hannah making fun of her pretending she cared

"Ok. Not funny Hannah." Replied Natalie pointing at Hannah. "That" She said poitiong to the soccer team. Then all of the sudden one guy was running there shirtless. He was so damn sexy. But he looks familiar

"Is that…Shane?" Asked Ashley

"Who's Shane?" Asked Natalie

"Well…You remember the guy from Mc Donald's?"

"Mhm"

"Oh my god. Well hello Mc Steamy!" Said Hannah crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow as she checked out that body. Then Shane turned around and saw the four girls looking at him. He took a towel, still shirtless, and went to meet them.

"Hey there pretty" He said winking at Ashley. Allison's face turned red furious.

"So…You really study here huh?" Said Ashley as she walked around Joe checking him out.

"Yeah…" He said looking at her with a sexy look and a half-smile in his face "You like what you see?"

"I've seen better" She said making him go down off his pedestal. "Much better" She said looking him to his eyes and smiling.

"Ughhh" He said faking some kind of ache in his stomach "That hurts" The girls laughed at him, everyone but Ashley

_"Just a little social clique with the other song queens_

_With a freshman or a sophomore she wouldn't be seen_

_She's a doll and she knows it and she thinks that her face_

_Will get her any body any thing and any place"_

"So…?" She said to him

"So what?"

"Why are you here? You're wasting my lunch time" She said pointing at the clock.

"Oh. Well…what if I want to waste your dinner time too?" He said with a wink

She shook her head and said "You need to work with your lines. Really"

"Can you teach me?" He said making a puppy dog face

"Maybe" She said smiling

"Oh so that's a yes?"

"It's a maybe. I'll call you" She said as turned around to start walking

"But I-you don't have my number" He said confused.

"Exactly" She said as she gave her first step. But then…She stopped

"Shane!!!" Someone yelled from the soccer camp "Get your annoying butt here"

"Coming Jason"

Ashley turned around confused. She looked at the soccer field. And she was right. It was "her" Jason. Wearing some kind of sweat pant, and a wife beater that showed his muscles. He had this whistle and cap. He looked like…the coach?

"Uhmm" Said Ashley tapping his shoulder. "He…is…your coach?"

"Well…Kinda, because he's actually my…" But then Jason approached to him

"Shane if you're going to talk to hot chick during…" Then he realized who the "hot chick" was. "You" He said pointing at her.

"So I'm a hot chick huh?" She said making this weird signal with her hands. Which was probably telling her friends to leave because that was what they did.

"Wait…" Said Shane.

"Shut up man" Said Jason with a severe look. "We need to go" Then put his hand on Shane's shoulder turning and pushing him to the soccer field. He didn't say anything. He just left, and left her there with her jaw drop. Ashley Baker…the tables had turned.

____________________________________________________________________

_*Knock Knock*_ someone knocked the Principal's office

"Come in" Said Mr. Bailey

"Heeey Mr. Bailey" Said Ashley as she got in the office with her friends.

"Hey guys, how are you?"

"We're fine" Said Natalie

"Dandy" Said Hannah

"Perfect" Said Allison

"That's so good" He said smiling at Hannah. He always had this strange attraction to her, which was creepy to others, but not to Hannah, this girl knew how to handle old guys. And he wasn't that old. He was a pervert 35 year-old hot principal.

"So…." Said Hannah approaching to him "We have a little tiny just kinda of idea"

"You do?"

"Mhm" Said Natalie "And it's soo good. I'm sure you'll love it!"

"Sure he will" Whispered Allison as she rolled her eyes with disgust.

"Well…" He started "I'm all ears girls" He said as he sat on his table.

"We want a cheerleader team" Said Ashley smiling.

"A cheerleader team?" Repeated a confused Principal Bailey.

"Yup" Said Ashley "The team will be only for the Level 1 dancers. And we can practice…"

"And the same time cheer!!!" Said Natalie jumping and clapping her hand. Ashley gave her a look and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know girls…." Started Bailey

"Come on Jake…" Said Hannah taking his hand. "It'd be fun, and we can use this cute cheerleader outfit Natalie designed"

He sighed

"Pleaseeeeee?" She made a puppy dog face.

"Ok." He said. "Ok. But this dance is not going to influence on your grades young ladies"

"Deal" Said Allison. "Thanks Mr. Bailey"

"Yeah thanks Jake" Said Hannah as she got out. She winked at him.

"Always a pleasure" He said returning the wink.

Bell rang and everyone had to go to class. This year, Ashley decided to change her art class for Music class. So she was all by herself, for the first time on a class. When she got to the room she entered.

"You're late Miss Baker" Said the teacher

"Sorry Ms Ray" She said blushing

"Go and sit next to Nate Jonas."

Nate Jonas? Why this name is so familiar? Ashley thought. Then she looked up to see the guy Ms. Ray was pointing at. "Oh man. Am I the luckiest girl ever or what?" She said smiling as she saw the expression this guy had on his face. His eyes were shining, and his smile was as big as it could be. He waved at her and took his bag off the seat next to him.

"Hey" He said. She didn't say anything. She just smiled. And that smile was the prettiest smile he ever saw.

_"Since she's the head cheerleader_

_She dates the quarterback_

_And her best friends going out with the full back_

_She might even run for an office this spring_

_And that ought to really make her telephone ring"_

**_Song: Pom-pom Playgirl by Beach Boys_**

**_This chapter is like filler_**

**_But yeah I like it anyways_**

**_Hope you think the same_**


End file.
